Mi SaLvAcIoN
by Chishira
Summary: A partir de aquel instante todo cambio…ya no éramos los mismo nos encerramos en nosotros mismo, nos olvidamos que existía un mundo que te brindaba aquella sensación que hace mucho perdimos por el destino
1. Chapter 1

_- Dónde estoy? porque esta todo oscuro?- camino sin rumbo fijo, veo a mi alrededor y no veo a nadie, ni nada. Todo oscuro, una soledad tan infinita...siempre era lo mismo no avía nadie a mi lado que me asiese sentir segura, amada, protegida...pero nadie escapa de su cruel realidad...Camino y camino no se cuanto tengo que caminar para solo ver aquella pequeña esperanza, se que alguien me espera...por eso sigo con esta desgraciada vida que me carcome de sufrimiento y soledad..._

_-Espera!- grito como si alguien este hay, veo una luz que se va alejando lentamente...corro y corro mas rápido, quiero alcanzarla...Estoy a unos pocos metros, cuando siento un aura muy acogedora...me percato de una silueta, una silueta de un hombre...me paro frente a él._

_- Quien eres?- le pregunto asustada y el solo se atina a tenderme la mano...Lo veo desconcertada y él me sonríe, una sonrisa que me cautivo._

_No sé lo que está pasando...Pero...lo abrazo, no sé quién es, pero con él me siento segura._

_-"Tranquila...ya estoy aquí"- su voz es bonita como una melodía suave._

_-No me vuelvas a dejar sola- le digo un medio de un sollozo...porque estoy llorando?...pero quien es él?_

_-"Te prometo, que no me volveré a hirme"- me abrazo mas el...como si fuese el ultimo.-"Te quiero"- esa dos palabras de un completo desconocido hicieron saltar a mi corazón de alegría._

_-Yo también- dije sin pensarlo...siento su mano que me toma de la barbilla, me hace mirarlo a los ojos tan oscuro como la oscuridad lleno de soledad al igual que los míos, que te hacen sentir muchas cosas a la vez y posa la otra mano sobre mi cintura que me estremeció._

_Entonces sentí algo tibio sobre mis labios...era el, me estaba besando era un beso lleno de cariño...sentí como mariposas en el estomago, fue algo especial._

_Mi primer beso a un sujeto que no conozco y que no quiero...Entonces por que?...Porque él?...porque me siento segura con él?...no lo comprendo, yo deseaba sentirme así con aquella persona que tanto quise y el solo jugo conmigo...ahora este sujeto me hace sentir cosas que nunca he sentido._

_Este beso es tan agradable que quisiera que nunca acabe..._

_Que pasa, ya no siento aquellos labios sobre los míos, esa seguridad...Abro los ojos y veo que él se está alejando...que pasa, por que se aleja?.._

_- No te vayas!-corro y corro...Otra vez...quiero alcanzarte...Sentirte de nuevo a mi lado...te veo otra vez directo a la cara y veo una sonrisa que me cautivo._

_Siento que me tropiezo con mis pies y caigo de cara, pero me la cubro con los brazos...Ahora estoy tendida en el suelo y llorando como una niña que le quitaron su chuche._

_Cuando levanto mi visto, tu ya no estas...todo se vuelve oscuro, de nuevo estoy sola...porque te fuiste?...dijiste que no te irías, pero de fuiste...Me mentiste, como todas aquellas personas...Aquellas que un día llegue a querer y luego me destrozaron...Toda mi vida he vivido rodeada de mentiras, engaños y dolor..._

_Ahora ya no hay vuelta atrás...ya nada puede sacarme de esta oscuridad y finalmente he tocado suelo…_

_A él...aquel sujeto, lo recordare aunque me haya fallado y a todas aquellas personas que me fallaron, humillaron...ellos son causa de mi soledad y oscuridad, la causa de que tenga miedo ...miedo de el...la que pudo haber sido mi salvación, lo deje ir sin poder hacer nada...pero me dejo un único recuerdo, aquella sonrisa de despedida.._

_No perderé la esperanza de volverlo a ver, de sentir sus labios sobre los míos...esos son los recuerdos que me dejaste y por siempre lo recordare, hoy y por siempre..._

_-Adiós-dije llorando sin compasión y finalmente me dormí en aquel lugar donde no hay esperanza para mi...o si?_

Otra vez despierto sobresaltada...cada noche...  
El mismo sueño...siempre se repetía...el mismo chico...las mismas escenas...todo...pero...siempre la misma pregunta...Quien es él?


	2. Chapter 2

Un nuevo día...Una nueva casa...una nueva escuela...nuevos amigos...  
Cada año es lo mismo, nos mudamos cada año por el trabajo de papa...

Ahora me encuentro andando despacio...por las calles...siguiendo la ruta que me indicaron...

Llego a mi destino...el instituto de konoha...un gran instituto...  
Me quedo viendo aquel edificio...luego veo a mí alrededor...  
Gente...chicos y chicas...charlando, riendo...  
Odio a la gente...no son quien aparentan ser...desde aquel día...que ocurrió...me aleje de todo...

Flash Back

-mami...Quiero helado-decía una niña de unos seis años...estaba paseando con sus padres...una familia...Feliz...  
-vale...cariño...-decía la mama de aquella niña-...Papa puedes ir a comprar helado mientras esperamos aquí?-  
-claro...Ahora vuelvo-decía el papa de la niña...mientras le daba en beso a su mujer en la frente...  
Mientras el papa de aquella niña iba a comprar helado...las dos se van a sentar a una banca...

- Mami...Puedo tener una mascota?- decía la niña mirando sus pies mientras los movía  
-Una Mascota?-repitió la mama de esta  
-Si...Pues mis amigas tiene una y yo quiero una-dijo mientras miraba a su mama.  
-ha...vale...ya entiendo...-dijo la mama de esta mirando al cielo-...por que tus amigas quieren una, tu también quieres?-dijo mientras miraba a aquella nena  
-Si?-dijo algo dudosa  
-Pues sabes una cosa...-dijo mientras tocaba la nariz de la niña-...no tienes que ser igual que ellas, tienes que ser tu misma...ok?-  
-vale-decía la niña mientras apartaba la mano de su mama.

De pronto todo ocurrió rápido…  
Ella tirada en el suelo, mientras su mama estaba agarrada del cuello por un hombre que tenia cubierta su cara con una mascara...

-Mama?-gritaba la niña con lagrimas en los ojos...Entonces sintió que alguien la cargaba..la apartaban de aquella escena...vio..

A un montón de policía apuntando a aquel hombre que tenía a su madre...la estaba apuntando con un arma...Entonces...

_- suelte a la mujer!-decía un hombre que estaba oculto detrás de la puerta de su coche-...o si no disparo!-_  
_Pero aquel delincuente estaba con la misma posición..y la mujer que estaba entre sus brazos rogaba que la soltase mientras _  
_lloraba.._  
_-no!...dejadme escapar y la dejare libre-decía aquel hombre._  
_-vale!-dijo un oficial...mientras los otros bajaban las armas_  
_El delincuente comenzó a caminar para tras..Cuando escucho un disparo.. y por el susto apretó el gatillo...y por ultimo vio a su _  
_madre al suelo..._  
_Desde ese día todo cambio..Aquel 11 de abril..._

Entonces desde aquel día no veía a mi padre..Me llevaban a Psicólogos para que me ayudasen...Asistía a terapias...a varias...  
Nunca me dejaban ver a mi padre...me encerraban en una habitación...permanecí todo un año...encerrada en una casa...

Cinco años sin papa...Cinco años encerrada...cinco años aguantando el dolor…Sin que nadie me comprendiesen...

Fin Flash Back

-10 años...okasan-susurre por lo bajo mientras me encaminaba hacia la entrada de aquel enorme edificio.

Camine hasta llegar a la entrada...la secretaria me dio un volante de mis clases, me hacho la charla de las reglas y otras tonterías...se tiro una madia hora...

Me encamine hasta aquel curso...donde estaré la mitad de mi vida encerrada...

Me asome a la puerta y pudo ver a varios chicos...unos atendiendo y otros charlando…

-Para que entrar, para que aguantar?-digo en susurros encadenados mientras me recuesto en unas de las esquinas de aquel marco...

Miro aquellos pacillos...Desolados...como el desierto...ninguna alma por el camino...miro otra vez dentro de aquel curso...

-Ingenuos-dijo en vos baja...-no soy igual que vosotros...Porque...padre...porque me quieres igualar...con ellos?-...Digo mientras toco la puerta...lento pero fuerte…siento varias miradas curiosas, mirándome...Oigo murmuros..y mas murmuros mientras el profesor se me acerca..

Seguro aquellos murmuros...Son...como me visto, el color de mi pelo, mi corte y varias cosas...porque la gente siempre esta criticando a los demás?...

-Ven entra...-decía el profesor mientras yo lo seguía por detrás...me detuve cuando el dejo de caminar-…bueno alumnos ella será vuestra nueva compañera...Saluden-dijo el profesor mientras yo miraba a través de la ventana a pájaros volar...porque ellos son libres y yo no?  
-hola-dijeron todos como una orquesta...yo solo me limite a mirarlos con disgusto, avían echo espantar a esos pajarillos.  
-vale...Señorita dinos tu nombre-dijo mirándome  
-hyuga Hinata-dije en seco...no quería hablar...pero tuve que hacer un sacrificio...tuve que hablar con voz dulce...todos se quedaron mirándome como tontos..  
-a ver...hinata, donde te sentaras?.-dijo el profesor buscando un sitio libre-vale…siéntate a lado de Sasuke...-dijo mientras apuntaba aquel chico que avía chasqueado la lengua…lo mire con desprecio a como a todos mientras pasaba …  
Me senté a lado de ese chico...no le preste ni la menor atencion..  
-Vale...Señorita hyuga...puedes decirnos de donde viene?-pregunto el profesor recargándose en el escritorio y todos aquellas personas que tenía que llamar "compañeros" me prestaban atención…  
-mm...a ver déjeme pensar..no-dije en tono burlesco y todos me miraban sorprendidos...note que aquel chico ese tal "Sasuke" reía por lo bajo y al igual que el profesor..  
-vale...si no quiere contarnos, sigamos la clase- dijo con una sonrisa mientras volvía a la pizarra...vi que todos me estaban mirando..  
-Que?, acaso tengo monos en la cara?-dije irritada y rápidamente volcaron a ver la pizarra.

Escuche otra risa de parte de mi compañero de pupitre...lo mire con cara de pocos amigos y luego mire la pizarra…viendo de que aquel teme lo avía estudiado...eche la cabeza para atrás mirando el techo de aquel curso que no me gustaba su color...estire mis piernas…me acomode en aquel pupitre lo mas cómoda y también evitar molestar a aquel chico...cerré los ojos…Una paz me inundo..

-Señorita huyga-escuche un grito...me sobresalte y mire a aquella persona que se atrevió a gritarme..  
-Que?-dije cabreada...como se atreve a gritarme, ni mi padre me grita.  
-Explíqueme de que va el tema-  
-Para que le voy a explicar si usted lo sabe-le dije mirándole a los ojos...ese profesor no me cae bien…  
-eso lo sé...Pero quiero que le explique a sus compañeros-dijo en forma de burla…Gano el juego...  
-vale...va de que...-la campana no me dejo continuar y el profesor de la segunda hora estaba ya en el puerta-...mala suerte profesor-dije mientras sonreía...con una risa de victoria.  
-Se salvo...-dejo el profesor mientras caminaba hacia la salida-...por ahora-dijo mirándome y se fue.  
-que pasado-dije mientras otra vez volvía a ponerme en mi posición cerrando los ojos.

Las dos últimas horas pasaron lentas y en las tres horas...tres regaños, pero de una me salve y las otras las respondí…estaba simple el tema ya lo avía avanzado...

toco el timbre de descanso...todos recogían sus cosas, excepto el chico que se siente a mi lado y yo...El curso se fue vaciando, nos quedamos los dos, en completo silencio..

Se levanto y se encamino hacia la salida del curso...  
Lo vi irse...vi todo el curso...vacio y sola...Me paro y camino hacia la ventana...

Todos felices...jugando y charlando...

Al veces le tengo envidia por ser felices, pero dicen que la envidia es mala...

Me alejo de la ventana y veo el pizarrón...

Flash Back

-Wauuu...mami sabes dibujar hermoso- decía una niña de apenas seis años..  
-esto no es nada...Cariño- decía una mujer mayor pero bonita.  
-Me enseñas a dibujar?-decía la niña poniendo unos ojos de cachorritos.  
-Claro que si!-  
-Yupi!-decía la niña mientras saltaba de la alegría

Fin Flash Back

-Como me gustaría reír cuando estabas tú...okasan- dijo para si misma tocando aquel pizarrón.  
Rozo sus dedos..."cálido y a la vez frio"...pensaba para si misma...

Flash Back

-Muy bien-decía una mujer contenta mientras aplaudía y miraba aquella niña...su hija...estaba mirando el pizarrón pequeño que le compre a su niña, esta sonreía.

-Mami...- dijo la niña mientras se acercaba a la mujer y la abraso-...gracia por enseñarme- dijo la niña mientras recostaba su barbilla en el hombro de su mama.

-es mi deber enseñarte...mi niñita-

Fin Flash Back

Sonrió...una pequeña sonrisa, nada mas...miro hacia la puerta y veo entrar aquel chico que se sienta a mi lado..  
Se queda viéndome y yo también...

Pelo negro, ojos negros...que reflejan angustias mesclada con tristeza...Me quedo viéndolo a los ojos... no se pero me identifico con el al solo verlo...

Esa chica...es rara y porque me mira tanto?...la veo de pies a cabeza, tiene un cuerpo bien formado, pero esos ojos...me la quedo viendo directo a los ojos...veo mi tristeza reflejada en sus ojos...son como la luna, una perla...reflejan tristeza.

-tengo monos en la cara o qué?- no me gustan que me observen...es incomodo y lo detesto...camino hacia la puerta donde aquel chico está parado, paso por su lado...

-espera- escuche que dijo el chico...que querrá?...  
Se posiciona a mi lado, caminamos juntos por un largo tiempo...no se adónde voy pero siempre me dejo guiar por mis piernas...pero el sigue a mi lado, me sigue sin decir nada...

subimos unos escalones...no sé cuando tardamos...y llegamos a un lujar que parece ser la azotea...todo silenciosa...  
camino una poco mas y veo al rededor, no hay nadie...me siento en el suelo y aquel chico me imita...

-que se te ofrece?- dice mientras miro al cielo...esta nublado...  
-no se- escuche decir...no sabe por que me siguió, no sabe por qué?.  
-Por me seguiste?- me recosté en el piso, note que este me miraba...yo no soy igual, no soy una señorita con modales o una perra ni nada por el estilo, siempre esperan que sea como las otras.

-no te acuerdas?- dijo el chico...lo mire con cara de asombro...no me acuerdo que cosa?, yo nunca le he visto, ni nunca he venido a esta ciudad…Porque dice eso?

-De que hablas, no te conozco y me dices eso?- me reí para luego ver de nuevo el cielo...siento una gota caer en mi rostro, lloverá...  
-Apenas tenias 4 años...-dijo sasuke con una nostalgia es su voz-...eras tan pequeña-  
-Acaso no teníamos la misma edad?-dije en un tono burlesco, este rio y sentí mas gotas caer sobre su rostro.  
-Tienes razón...lloverá debemos irnos- se levanto y me tendió la mano... me levante de mala gana...  
-Me gusta mojarme- dije asiendo un puchero  
-lo sé pero te enfermaras-dijo arrastrándome con el...  
Caminamos por donde vinimos...Pasábamos por lados de la personas y nos miraban raro...


End file.
